


With Just a Promise

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Bucky and Thor drop off a very tipsy, and adorable, Steve Rogers to your doorstep. The poor lil guy wouldn't shut up unless he saw you.





	With Just a Promise

You were on the phone with Nat facetiming, until you heard rapid knocking on the door. Raising an eyebrow you told her, “I’ll call you right back” but were only met with one of her infamous smirks. Hanging up the phone you made your way towards the door to your apartment.

You checked the time once again, making sure that there was actually someone knocking on your door at one in the morning, and that you weren’t hallucinating. Finally you opened up the door. 

“I believe this one belongs to you” said a very tipsy Thor. There stood both Bucky and Thor, each with an arm around Steve as they held him up. Bucky smirked, “Said he didn’t want to go home, that he wanted to come here doll”. 

You tried to hide your blush by laughing, but Bucky saw right through you. Steve was looking up at you with the biggest grin on his face, and you found yourself smiling as well. Giggling you asked, “I thought you guys couldn’t get drunk?”. 

Thor grinned, “I showed them the best of what Asgard has to offer, and Steve truly seemed to enjoy it”. You nodded your head, putting together that Asgardian alcohol was much stronger than Midgards. 

“What exactly am I supposed to do with him?” you said while taking in Steve's drunk state. Both Bucky and Thor looked to each other, snickering as a thousand inappropriate thoughts flooded their heads. 

Rolling your eyes you said, “Alright fine boys, put him down on the couch would you?”. They agreed, but not before Bucky could wink at you. With a thud and groan Steve was placed down onto the couch. 

Thor patted Bucky’s shoulder, “The night is still young my friend, let us not waste it”. Bucky smiled, telling Thor that he’d join him in a moment. Thor nodded his head and decided he’d wait for Bucky outside. 

You went to the kitchen to get some aspirin and water for Steve, and Bucky followed. While resting against the doorframe he said, “You know he wouldn’t shut up about you….just kept saying  **_take me to (y/n)..... I wanna see (y/n)_ ** ”. 

Bucky laughed, “The little punk sure does like you (y/n)”. It was too late for this, too late at night for you thoughts about Steve to come flooding in. You tried to push them away, but as you tried to leave the kitchen Bucky grabbed your arm. 

“I don’t understand it doll...why do you hide the way you feel about him” Bucky asked as he held your gaze. He shook his head, “I haven’t seen Steve this happy in years (y/n)...and he’s happy because of you”. 

Bucky parted his lips again to speak, but held back. You watched his eyes dart back and forth in contemplation, as if he was fighting an inner battle with himself. Finally he decided to say what was on his mind, “ **_He loves you (y/n)_ ** ”. 

Your eyes widened, and automatically you scanned Bucky’s face for any hint that he’d been lying. When you saw the sincerity in his eyes you softly said, “....he does….”. Bucky nodded his head. 

“And if he knew I told you that he’d kill me” Bucky said while pointing a finger at you. As Bucky watched your eyes light up, and your entire expression change, he smiled knowing that he’d made the right decision. 

Grinning from ear to ear you said, “ **_I love him too_ ** ”. Together you and Bucky laughed for a moment. Bucky kissed your cheek, “I know...now go take care of the little punk”. With one last hug Bucky left your apartment and joined Thor. 

You made your way back to the living room, placing the water and aspirin on the coffee table. Steve sat up when you entered the room, “Hey (y/n)”. You tried not to laugh, you’d never seen him like this. 

Copying his tone you said, “Hey Steve”. Steve went to stand up, but you rushed over to him ushering him back onto the couch. As your leg got caught on the coffee table, you fell down onto the couch with him. 

Steve caught you, pulling you to rest against his chest. You were now straddling him, the last thing you thought would happen tonight. His smile only grew as he looked up at you, and to your surprise his hands moved up your thighs. 

You eyes widened, but Steve looked all too proud of himself. Smirking he said, “ **_I could get used to this doll_ ** ”. You’d dreamed about this very moment for months, a moment where neither of you were pretending anymore. 

“Oh could you huh?” you said unable to help yourself. Steve nodded his head, his eyes kept darting towards your lips. Picking up on the situation you tried to get up, but he held you in place. 

Your nerves got the best of you as you said, “Come on Steve...you’re drunk”. When you finally looked down at him, you were met with puppy dog eyes. The way he was looking at you was so different, it made you feel like time itself had stopped. 

One of his hands moved to cup your cheek, slowly rubbing his thumb over your skin. His voice was soft, “I am drunk..but I felt this way about you before I got drunk...and I’ll feel the same way after”. 

Smiling you moved your hands to rest against his chest, “Oh Steve, what am I gonna do with you”. He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, making you both laugh. Steve moved so his face was inches from yours, “You could kiss me doll”. 

As you looked into his beautiful blue eyes you couldn’t hold back any longer. You pushed away your doubts and fears, and reminded yourself of what Bucky had told you earlier. Closing your eyes you finally kissed him. 

The kiss was soft and slow, months of pent up tension melting away. His hand became tangled in your hair as his other arm snaked around your waist, holding you as close to him as he could. 

The kiss only stopped so you could both catch your breath. Slowly his eyes opened, “ **_It’s never felt like that before_ ** ”. As you leaned back you could still faintly taste the alcohol on your lips. 

As he held your gaze you could feel the entire mood shift. Breathlessly he said, “I love you (y/n)”. You could see it in his eyes that it wasn’t just the alcohol, he was being honest with himself for the first time in months. 

Before you knew what you were doing you crashed your lips against his. It only took mere seconds for you both to become lost in one another. You had waited so long for this moment, convinced yourself that it would only ever happen in your dreams, convinced yourself that you didn’t deserve him. 

But here you were, finally kissing the man that had stolen you heart months ago. With each touch of his lips you knew that what you’d felt for him was real, and that he felt the exact same way about you. 

Smiling you pulled back, “ **_I love you too Steve_ ** ”. A look of pure join appeared on his face as he processed your words. Much to his dismay you got up from the couch, “Come on soldier, it’s late and my bed is much comfier”. 

Steve followed you, giggling and smirking like a teenager. Before you could make it to your room he pressed you against the wall. His hand lightly played with your hair, “Will you love me when you wake up?”. 

For the first moment you realized that just like you Steve had his own insecurities. Pushing back his hair you told him, “Just like you said; I’ve felt this way about you before tonight Steve...and I’ll feel this way after”. 

His voice was soft, “ **_Always_ ** ”. Taking him by the hand you once again you led him to your room. Looking back at him you repeated, “ **_Always_ ** ”. For the first time in months Steve’s anxiety vanished, and was instead met with happiness. 

Steve Rogers finally had the girl of his dreams, and he felt all his pain melt away as he heard her promise him always. He’d meant what he’d told you, his love for you would only grow. 


End file.
